Sonic Babies Part 1
by Vitani825
Summary: A malfunction from Tails' machine turned most of the sonic team into babies. How will Tails and Amy cope with their friends being babies? One shot! Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters.**

**A/N: I've decided to put Sonic's siblings from Sonic Underground in this story and added Tails and Sonic's mothers from the comics. Tails also has a twin sister in this story.**

It is a peaceful day for Tails working on his latest invention in his workshop. He has decided to go through with making a machine that can turn mobians into babies. All he needed was a test subject. He called all his friends and siblings to the workshop to witness a subject to be turned into a baby.

"I'm glad you're all here guys, this machine took me a few weeks to put together," Tails said.

"Hey I bet your sister would like to test it out Tails," Rouge said.

"Rouge, I can speak for myself," Candace said.

Rouge scowled at the brown fox while narrowing her turquoise eyes in anger. Candace thought Rouge is being a little immature.

"Rouge, would you like to be the first to try it?" Tails asked.

"No way fox boy, I'd say let Sonic be your first test subject," Rouge said.

"How about it Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Sure Tails," Sonic said.

The group watched as Sonic stepped into the machine and Tails fired it up. However, a malfunction occured and turned everyone except for Tails Amy into babies. All the crying from their friends made Tails and Amy cover their ears. Tails never expected this to happen.

"This is a disaster, how are we supposed to take care of all these babies?" Tails exclaimed.

"Maybe we should call your mom and Bernadette to help us," Amy suggested.

"Thats a great idea Amy, I'll go call them right now," Tails said.

Amy watched the babies as Tails went into his house to make a couple of phone calls. She thought all their friends look cute as babies. Sonia still has her medallion around her neck and so does Manic. Sonic didn't have his medallion but then again he could have it at home somewhere in his room.

"Aw, you guys look so cute," Amy cooed.

Amy started pinching Sonic's cheeks. It was getting to annoy Sonic as he squirmed to get Amy to stop pinching his cheek. Sonia crawled over to Amy and tugged on her dress.

"What is it Sonia?" Amy asked.

Sonia pointed to her mouth as if she's saying that she's hungry. Amy wondered what is keeping Tails. A few seconds later, Amy saw a puddle on the floor beneath Knuckles. She saw him giggling clapping his hands.

"Oh Knuckles, you need a diaper," Amy replied as she cleaned up the mess.

"I need go pee," Sonia said.

"Alright everyone, follow me to the bathroom, I don't want anyone to get left behind," Amy said.

All the toddlers followed Amy to the bathroom in the workshop. Amy took Sonia into the bathroom so she can do her business. After Sonia was done, Amy helped her wash her hands and carried her out of the bathroom.

"Sonia's a big girl, she went pee in the toilet," Amy said.

"I make a pee pee," Sonia replied.

"Yes you did and I'm proud of you," Amy said.

Tails finally got back from phoning his mom and Bernadette. Amy was greatful that Tails is now able to help her get the toddlers into his house safely. Once all the toddlers were in the house, Tails went back to his workshop to fix his machine. Amy was stuck looking after all those toddlers by herself until the reinforcements came. A few minutes later, a knock on the door was heard and Amy opened it. Outside stood Tails' mom and Bernadette. Amy let them into the house so they can help out.

"Oh my, Bernadette, look at all the babies," Rosemary replied.

"I agree with you Rosemary," Bernadette said.

"Is there anything you can do to help us?" Amy asked.

"Where is Tails?" Bernadette asked.

"He's in the workshop fixing his machine," Amy said.

"Maybe we should let him work and we can put cloth diapers on these babies," Rosemary said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want another accident like in the workshop," Amy said looking at Knuckles.

"Now Amy, babies have accidents, its all a part of being a baby," Rosemary said.

"I guess you're right, I just want them to be back to their ages as soon as possible," Amy replied.

"I know dear, it'll take some time before that happens," Rosemary said.

Amy, Rosemary and Bernadette got busy putting cloth diapers on the babies and set them on the floor of Tails' livingroom.

"Rosemary, we need baby things, like diapers, pacifiers, bibs, baby food and of course high chairs," Bernadette said.

Rosemary set out to get the baby supplies while Bernadette helped Amy keep the toddlers occupied. A giggle could be heard from Knuckles as he saw that Sonic needed a diaper change. Amy sighed and took out another cloth diaper, baby powder and wipes. She was able to change Sonic's diaper without a fuss. Sonic is now happy with having a clean diaper. A while later, Rosemary returned with the baby supplies and then Bernadette let her inside and helped her carry some of the stuff. Once all the stuff was set on the floor, Knuckles took off his diaper and put it soiled side on the floor. He ran around and giggled as Amy groaned.

"Oh Knuckles, you need to keep the diaper on, now I have to clean up this mess," Amy replied as she took the diaper off the floor and stepped in doo doo.

"You step in doo doo," Knuckles said.

"Aw man, now I have to wash my shoes," Amy replied.

Amy took off her shoes and washed the bottoms of them with soap and water while Bernadette got Knuckles all cleaned up and put on a clean diaper and threw the soiled one in the garbage. Amy was still growling at having to wash doo doo off her shoes. When it was night time, Amy was sleeping on the couch and Sonic and Manic managed to get a bowl of warm water, set it on a table next to the couch and put Amy's hand in there. Sonic and Manic managed to get upstairs and back into bed before they got caught. The next morning, Amy woke up feeling wet. She sniffed around and then checked to see if the couch was wet. She then realised that she peed her pants while she was sleeping.

"Whoever did this to me will pay," Amy said.

Tails walked downstairs to the smell of piss.

"What is that smell?" Tails asked.

"Its me, I pissed my pants in my sleep thanks to my hand laying in a bowl of warm water," Amy said.

Tails burst out laughing and rolling all over the floor. His sides were starting to hurt from too much laughing. Tears were coming to his eyes. He then farted from laughing so hard.

"Oh Tails! What have you been eating?" Amy exclaimed.

"I recently tried buffalo meat," Tails said.

"That is really rank Tails, crack open a window would you," Amy replied.

Tails got up to open the window while still chuckling at Amy's misfortune.

"I don't know who put my hand in warm water but I have a feeling it was not one of the girls," Amy said.

"Maybe it was Sonic and Manic, those two were quite the pranksters before they were turned into babies," Tails said.

A while later, all the toddlers came downstairs with Rosemary and Bernadette to have breakfast. However, the smell of piss caught Rosemary's nose.

"Amy, I thought you were over your bedwetting problem," Rosemary said.

"It was Sonic and Manic that laid my hand in a bowl of warm water while I was sleeping," Amy said.

"Sonic and Manic, did you play a joke on Amy last night?" Rosemary asked.

Sonic and Manic nodded their heads.

"Now say you're sorry," Rosemary said.

"Sorry Amy," Sonic and Manic said in unison.

"How can I stay mad at you? You're forgiven," Amy cooed.

"Now that everything is cleared up, Tails, how is that machine coming along?" Rosemary asked.

"Its all fixed Mom, all we have to do is get the toddlers to the workshop and turn them back to their proper ages," Tails replied.

Once everyone was in the workshop, Tails activated the machine to turn Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Knuckles and Candace into their proper ages. They were all glad to be teenagers again.

"Man, how did we get diapers on?" Knuckles asked.

"You were turned into babies when it was Sonic that was supposed to be the only one to turn into a baby," Tails said.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," Knuckles said.

"Fun for you but me having to clean my shoes from stepping in your doo doo from your soiled diaper on the floor," Amy said.

Knuckles chuckled a bit. Amy decided to get herself cleaned up and dressed. The rest of the group took off their diapers and put them in the garbage. Tails was glad to have all his friends at their proper ages. He didn't want to risk another experience like that until he had kids.


End file.
